Mi existencia
by MissVD
Summary: Drácula se encuentra una vez más en el Infierno, tras haber sido derrotado por Van Helsing. Allí, tiene una interesante charla... Read and review! Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada :( Stephen es un egoísta u.u  
**

**Bueno, en este fic quise exponer cómo creo que sería la relación entre Drácula y el Diablo e.e Me gustaría deciros qué puntos exactamente quise recalcar de dicha relación... pero prefiero que me los digais vosotros mismos :D Decidme qué conclusiones sacáis! Esas son las reviews más iteresantes y es siempre un honor para un escritor, el conseguir que sus lectores lleguen a alguna conclusión... hacerles pensar, por decirlo así.**

**¡Disfrutad!  
**

* * *

"¿Por qué vas a enviarme de vuelta?" pregunté, mi voz traicionando el dolor que había sentido unos momentos antes.

Había pasado por el mismo castigo por el que pasaban todos aquellos que llegaban a poner un pie en este lugar: quemado en las llamas eternas del pecado, azotado por el látigo del arrepentimiento, encadenado a la pared del recuerdo… Hasta que, finalmente, aquel que rige en este reino de sufrimiento había decidido acordarse de que yo seguía allí.

"Porque tenerte aquí es aburrido," llegó su respuesta, sentado en su majestuoso trono, mostrando una apariencia _casi_ humana.

¿Que por qué _casi_?

Porque él no es humano… No, solo se deleita en mostrar esa apariencia; en mofarse de su creador hasta con el más mínimo de sus gestos, en recordarle que es por esas criaturas por las que él es tal y cómo es… por _su favoritismo_ hacia esas débiles y frágiles criaturas.

"Tú también eres una burla," me había dicho una vez, en una de esas tantas conversaciones que habíamos compartido al calor de un fuego que ninguno de los dos podíamos sentir.

"¡Mírate!" me había contestado al preguntarle el por qué, "¡Eres la más grande de mis bromas! ¡Un débil humano convertido en una de mis propias creaciones! Has dejado de experimentar esos sentimientos por los que tanto se enorgullecía de sus juguetes; ya no eres mortal como ellos; no tienes esas ganas de vivir que les pertenecen, pues a ti, hijo mío, te pertenece el tiempo," me había explicado eufóricamente. "Tampoco tienes sus limitaciones: puedes surcar los cielos como _él_ les prohibió, puedes pecar sin temor al castigo divino… Pero la guinda de este pastel, amigo mío, es que, para existir, ¡te alimentas de la sangre de _sus_ hijos! Y no solo eso, además, defendías su reinado en el mundo mortal cuando estabas vivo; eras su… _más fiel seguidor_. ¿Acaso no ves cuán grande es la ironía? ¿Cuán divertida tu existencia?"

Y yo había escuchado todas y cada una de sus palabras sin siquiera sentir un ápice de tristeza… Al fin y al cabo, él se había asegurado de que no sintiese nada, de que estuviese _vacío_, de que fuese todo lo opuesto a un ser humano.

Pero aquí, en el Infierno, los sentimientos se magnifican. Lo hace para volver a sus víctimas más vulnerables; para que, al llegar aquí, él pueda sentir el placer de ver a esas criaturas que tanto desprecia, gritar de dolor y aullar en pena. Pero no os sintáis mal por ellos: están en los confines del mundo por una razón.

Así que, en ese momento, mirándole a los ojos, pude _sentir _la melancolía de mi continuada existencia, su sinsentido. Y me _sentí_ abrumado. Abrumado y asustado al saber que esto nunca terminaría; Gabriel me había vencido y, aun así, él no tenía intención de dejarme descansar en paz.

No me malinterpretéis; no le odio. Él no me obligó a tomar este camino. Yo lo elegí porque tenía sed de venganza. De hecho, era el único al que consideraba un amigo… casi un padre.

"Pero me ha vencido," dije, en un último intento de conseguir mi redención de este mundo, "no pude hacer nada contra él. No te sirvo para nada."

"Ah, pero eso no me importa. Él te ha vencido esta vez, tú lo harás la próxima. Es un ciclo interminable…" su voz se redujo a un susurro casi inaudible, "Si tú no estuvieses, sin embargo, la balanza se inclinaría a su favor."

Se levantó y bajo los escalones de su altar. Y me fije una vez más en la apariencia que siempre elegía: un hombre, de no más de treinta años, con largos cabellos de color platino y ojos completamente negros. A menudo, le había preguntado el porqué de ese aspecto… pero él nunca me respondía.

"Y tú no quieres eso, supongo," murmuré con amargura.

"Oh, no, en realidad, me da igual," afirmó, su voz adquiriendo el tono de cordialidad que siempre usaba conmigo. Le había oído dirigirse a otros… y agradecía que a mí me hablara así. "Pero no es verdad que no me sirvas para nada. Me sirves para divertirme en los aburridos tiempos que corren hoy en día."

Le miré con fiereza: yo sabía que solo era un juguete, pero no permitía que nadie se burlase de mí.

"No me mires así. No me estoy burlando de ti. Lo digo en serio; eres un hombre ciertamente… entretenido. No solo tu existencia lo es; todo en ti es único. Y esa exclusividad, Vlad, es algo demasiado escaso como para desperdiciarlo," me sonrió, "¿Entonces qué? ¿Listo para pasar a mi lado un par de siglos más?"

Me reí. "Lucifer, no creo que nadie esté listo ni para pasar un minuto en tu compañía," le dije y vi cómo su sonrisa se ensanchó, "pero no tengo elección y supongo que es mejor que este horrible lugar. En serio, necesitas darle un cambio a este sitio."

"Hmm, lo pensaré," pareció reflexionar por un momento y entonces los ojos le brillaron como a un niño. "¿Debería empezar a dar bailes como los tuyos? Seguro que mis sirvientes se divertirían, ¿no crees?"

"Es una buena idea. Como plato principal podrías poner sangre de Valerious," continué, como si fuera una broma, pero sabía que él era capaz de hacerlo. Y yo también lo era.

Soltó una carcajada. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás –un hábito que yo había tomado de él. "Mejor aún, ¿qué tal si rescato del purgatorio a esa preciosidad que querías para tu colección y le hago bailar como espectáculo principal?" propuso entre risas.

"Desgraciadamente, no puedes: morí antes que ella. Estará ya en el Paraíso, regocijándose con su traicionera familia," contesté, mi voz llena de odio ahora.

"¿Lo hizo? Qué pena…" se lamentó, "me hubiera gustado torturarla con mis propias manos…"

En ese momento, mi odio desapareció y volví a reír. Lucifer siempre procuraba que yo estuviera contento. Era un modo más de burlarse del de arriba; _sus_ preciados hijos sufrían mientras yo, que contradecía todas sus normas, estaba siempre satisfecho. Otra enferma broma más.

"Bueno, creo que ya es la hora, Vlad," me dijo. "No te preocupes, en cuanto acabe con unos asuntos pendientes que tengo, iré a verte."

"Oh, ¿quieres que te organice un baile?" bromeé.

"Eso sería estupendo," me dijo. "Podríamos jugar a ver quién conquista más jóvenes… ¿Quién sabe? Quizá alguna se enamore de uno de nosotros… ¡o de los dos! ¡Y podríamos fingir amarla! ¡Eso sería hilarante! Imagínatelo, la _pobre _tendría que elegir a uno, con cuidado de no… _romperle el corazón_ al otro."

Ambos nos reímos de ese escenario; ambos sabíamos que en algún momento lo haríamos por simple diversión.


End file.
